


Consent

by betweennightshift



Series: About Relationship [1]
Category: JXR (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweennightshift/pseuds/betweennightshift
Summary: Yuri selalu menganggap Baek Jin sebagai bagian penting dari hidupnya, terlepas dari singkatnya waktu mereka saling mengenal. Ia menghargai pria itu dan selalu berharap yang terbaik untuknya.Ketika ada seseorang, yang sedang berusaha mendekati Baek Jin, menunjukkan sedikit saja gelagat tidak menghargai sahabatnya itu, bagaimana mungkin Yuri tinggal diam?Ia sendiri juga tidak menyangka, usahanya untuk membela Baek Jin akan menyebabkan gelombang besar yang mengubah persahabatan mereka, selamanya.
Relationships: Baek Jin/Park Yuri
Series: About Relationship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Setelah uring-uringan beberapa minggu, akhirnya aku ikut menceburkan diri ke dunia penulisan fanfic dalam rangka memperbanyak cerita tentang mereka (YuriJin).
> 
> Semuanya karena kami (saya pribadi) mengalami kelangkaan bahan pokok (asupan) fanfic tentang ship yang melesat bagai roket ini.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Ini cerita pertama dari tumpukan draft yang tertimbun debu, yang akhirnya setelah berkali-kali memberanikan diri, berhasil dipublish.
> 
> Jangan sungkan buat ninggalin jejak atau komen! Segala bentuk kritik membangun juga akan diterima dengan lapang dada, da aku mah apa atuh, masih noobs pasti banyak bagian yang bisa dikritiknya.. T_T 
> 
>   
> 

Yuri mengenal Baek Jin kurang dari satu tahun lamanya, tetapi ia merasa seolah telah menemukan seorang teman lama. Mereka memiliki banyak minat yang sama, ditambah lagi Baek Jin pernah bergabung dengan salah satu _dance crew_ yang ia kagumi.

  


Percakapan diantara keduanya tidak pernah ada habisnya. Jika bukan karena terpotong waktu, mereka dapat menghabiskan sepanjang hari bersama dan tidak merasa bosan. Tanpa ia sadari Baek Jin telah menjadi pengisi tetap dalam kesehariannya, jika satu hari saja berlalu tanpa pesan singkat atau pertemuan diantara keduanya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak lengkap dari rutinitasnya.

  


Orang-orang di sekitar mereka telah menganggap keduanya sebagai satu kesatuan. 'Ingin mencari Yuri? Tanya saja Baek Jin' begitu pula sebaliknya, 'Tidak bisa menghubungi Baek Jin? Tanya saja Yuri', dengan mengikuti rumus tersebut pencarian mereka akan Yuri ataupun Baek Jin menjadi jauh lebih mudah.

  


Karena terbiasa melihat keduanya, seringkali setiap orang yang berpapasan dan melihat salah satu dari mereka seorang diri, akan menanyakan keberadaan yang lainnya.

  


Seperti saat ini, Yuri sedang duduk di teras sebuah kedai kopi, menikmati minuman teh rasa persik pesanannya saat Sangho menghampirinya dari belakang. Pria itu menepuk bahunya dan langsung menanyakan perihal Baek Jin,

  


" _Hyung_! Sendirian? Atau menunggu Baek Jin _hyung_?"

  


Yuri berdecak mendengar pertanyaan pria tinggi tersebut, "Kau adalah orang kelima yang menanyakan hal itu sejak aku duduk di sini. Apa tidak boleh aku menikmati waktu di kedai kopi seorang diri?"

  


" _Hyung_ tidak perlu berkelit, cukup jawab saja pertanyaanku."

  


Kalimat Sangho mendapatkan erangan kesal sebagai balasan. "Iya, aku menunggu Jin-ie selesai latihan. Puas?" Jawab Yuri dengan nada ketus.

  


"Nah, begitu kan lebih jelas." Pria di hadapannya berkomentar dengan nada puas sembari menarik kursi lain di meja itu dan duduk.

  


"Jadi? Ada perlu apa mencari Jin-ie?"

  


Sangho melirik model tinggi itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak biasa, "Tahu dari mana aku mencari Baek Jin _Hyung_?"

  


Yuri mendengus atas jawabannya, "Coba saja kau pikir sendiri. Apa pernah kau mencariku untuk hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan Baek Jin?"

  


Pria di hadapannya tampak berusaha mengingat, sebelum mengangguk setuju. "Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, _hyung_."

  


Jawaban Sangho membuat Yuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Masalah apa lagi yang kau buat, cepat katakan." Tukas Yuri dengan tidak sabar.

  


Pria berambut ikal itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak membuat masalah apa-apa, sungguh! Hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu.. Sebenarnya apa bentuk hubunganmu dengan Baek Jin _hyung_?"

  


Yuri mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu? Apakah ini permainan baru untuk menjebakku?" Ia menatap pria di hadapannya penuh curiga.

  


Sangho mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. "Tolong jawab saja. Sungguh ini bukan pertanyaan jebakan."

  


"Tentu saja dia teman baikku, kami sudah seperti keluarga. Bukankah kau sendiri juga mengetahui itu?"

  


"Jadi _hyung_ tidak punya hubungan spesial lebih dari teman dengan Baek Jin _hyung_?"

  


"Bukankah dengan menganggapnya seperti keluarga, itu berarti kami lebih dari sekedar teman?" Yuri balik bertanya pada Sangho yang mengeluarkan erangan frustasi lagi atas jawaban tersebut. Ia memperhatikan gelagat pria muda di hadapannya dan mulai mencurigai pria ikal itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

  


"Bukan itu maksudkuuu…"

  


"Lalu apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

  


"Apakah hubungan kalian berdua itu seperti Seungwoo _hyung_ dengan Byungchan?"

  


Model asal Rusia itu memasang wajah kebingungan. "Bukankah mereka berdua sepasang kekasih?"

  


Sangho menjentikkan jarinya dengan bersemangat, "Tepat sekali! Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, Apakah hubunganmu dengan Baek Jin _hyung_ seperti mereka?"

  


Yuri akhirnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin pria itu tanyakan, ia mendecak kesal. "Ck! Kau memintaku untuk tidak berbelit, tapi lihatlah pertanyaanmu sungguh membuat orang kebingungan."

  


Pria di hadapannya memamerkan senyum polos. "Jadi? _hyung_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ujarnya tidak sabar.

  


Yuri memasang wajah tampak berpikir keras, sembari menumpukan dagu pada tangannya. Gelagatnya membuat Sangho resah. Ia hafal betul ekspresi wajah yang ditampilkan saat ini. Biasanya hasil pemikiran model Rusia itu tidak akan menguntungkan siapa pun yang menjadi lawannya.

  


"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mendapatkan jawaban dariku? Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu, berhenti mengelak! Aku bisa mencium kebohonganmu bahkan sebelum kau ucapkan. Jadi, jawab dengan jujur; Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku mengatakan hubungan kami adalah sepasang kekasih? dan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kami hanya teman?"

  


Sangho mengerang meratapi nasib buruknya, ia menjatuhkan bagian atas badannya ke atas meja dan tergeletak seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air.

  


Yuri dengan sigap mengangkat gelas tehnya sebelum pria di hadapannya menjajah meja. Melihat tingkah pria itu sepertinya insting Yuri tidak salah. Sangho memang merencanakan sesuatu, dan pertanyaannya barusan sudah mensekakmat pion raja pria itu.

  


Ia menyesap tehnya dengan perlahan sambil menikmati aksi penuh drama di hadapannya, seperti sedang menyaksikan anak kecil yang melempar _temper tantrum_.

  


Setelah puas meratapi dirinya sendiri, Sangho membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap lurus pria tinggi di hadapannya. " _Hyung_ , jika kau dan Baek Jin _hyung_ adalah sepasang kekasih, maka aku akan mengaku kalah dan tidak akan melanjutkan usahaku untuk menaklukkannya..." Yuri menaikkan kedua alisnya mendengar pengakuan dari pria di hadapannya. Terutama setelah mendengar pemilihan kata di akhir kalimat tersebut.

  


'Menaklukkan'? Apa benar dia sedang mencari kekasih dan bukan seekor hewan eksotik dari pedalaman hutan? Bukankah itu artinya ia mengangggap Baek Jin sebagai sesuatu yang harus ia buat tunduk padanya? Dan bukan seseorang yang setara? Yuri dapat merasakan kemarahannya perlahan merambat naik.

  


"...tetapi jika ternyata kalian berdua tidak lebih dari sekedar teman, maka aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarnya hingga ia mau menerimaku." Sangho mendeklarasikan niatnya dengan penuh keyakinan, sedangkan Yuri sudah menaikkan alisnya sangat tinggi hingga hampir menyentuh garis rambut.

  


" _Dude_ izinkan aku merangkum pernyataanmu." Model Rusia itu meletakkan gelas tehnya dengan anggun, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

  


"Jadi, yang menentukan apakah kau akan terus mengejar Baek Jin atau tidak adalah jawaban dariku?" Yuri menampilkan senyuman sopan yang sangat manis dengan nada tidak kalah lembut.

  


Kalau saja Sangho tahu apa arti sikap Yuri itu, mungkin dia akan bersiap melarikan diri sejauh mungkin dan bukannya mengangguk penuh antusias.

  


Sikap manis Yuri ini bagaikan seorang pemangsa yang sedang mendekati lawannya dengan perlahan. Ia menciptakan muslihat seakan tidak ada ancaman sebelum akhirnya menerkam lawannya.

  


"Enyahlah! Kau bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan apakah Jin-ie mau denganmu atau tidak. Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar sesuatu yang disebut _consent_? Kau pikir mengejar seseorang dengan gigih tanpa memperdulikan kenyamanan orang tersebut itu romantis?! _Stop being a creep, dude_!"

  


Sangho tertegun di kursinya, mukanya seketika memucat mendengar rentetan kalimat Yuri. Jelas terlihat ia tidak menduga akan menerima ledakan amarah seperti itu.

  


"Aku tidak akan mengizinkan orang sepertimu mendekati siapapun dalam lingkaran pertemananku, terlebih lagi Baek Jin. Jika jawabanku menjadi pertimbangan, maka camkan ini. Jin-ie adalah kekasihku jadi lebih baik kau berhenti mengganggunya."

  


Yuri menemukan kepuasaan saat melihat wajah terkejut pria di hadapannya, tetapi saat pandangan Sangho beralih ke sebelahnya lalu kembali lagi kepadanya hingga beberapa kali, Yuri mulai mendapat firasat buruk.

  


"Yo, Sangho! Apakah kau ada perlu dengan kekasihku?" Suara familiar terdengar tepat dari belakang Yuri. Tanpa perlu menoleh, ia bisa menebak siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

  


Ia menyumpah serapah di dalam hati, mengapa Baek Jin harus datang di saat seperti ini. Dari penekanan pada kalimatnya, ia menduga pria dibelakangnya mendengar setidaknya setengah dari percakapan mereka.

  


"Hey, котёнок Sudah lama berdiri disitu? mengapa tidak langsung duduk di sampingku?" Ujar model tinggi itu dengan manis sembari menarik kursi di sampingnya dan mempersilahkan Baek Jin untuk duduk.

  


Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum duduk di kursi yang telah ditarik. "Jadi? Drama apa yang sedang kalian mainkan?"

  


Yuri melirik Sangho yang dengan panik menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menunjukkan bahwa percakapan sebelumnya bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

  


"Bukan apa-apa hyung, aku hanya menjadi korban pem _bully_ an Yuri _hyung_ seperti biasa." Ujar Sangho diikuti dengan tawanya yang terdengar dipaksakan.

  


Baek Jin menoleh pada pria di sampingnya, tatapannya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Yuri menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya, menandakan ia juga tidak mengerti drama yang dimainkan pria di hadapan mereka.

  


Sangho yang merasa tidak diikutsertakan dalam percakapan tanpa kata mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. " _Hyung_ aku ada urusan, aku pamit ya." Ujarnya sambil beranjak berdiri.

  


"Aku baru saja tiba. Apa kau sangat tidak ingin melihatku?" Tanya Baek Jin dengan nada bercanda.

  


"Tidak, bukan begitu _hyung_.. Aku sungguh ada agenda lain." Sangho mencoba menjelaskan dengan panik.

  


"Aku hanya bercanda, pergilah sebelum kau kena marah."

  


Pria itu berjalan pergi dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan mereka berdua.

  


Baek Jin kembali melemparkan pandangan penuh tanda tanya pada Yuri. "Jadi? Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata kita berdua adalah sepasang kekasih?" Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Yuri ingin menghilang ke bawah tanah.

  


"Hal semacam itu bukankah seharusnya kau tanyakan pada orang yang bersangkutan terlebih dahulu sebelum mendeklarasikannya pada rival cintamu?" Baek Jin menambahkan dengan santai sembari menyesap kopinya.

  


"Tapi bukankah lebih efektif jika aku menyingkirkan rival terlebih dahulu? Sehingga aku tidak akan merasa terdesak saat sedang mengejar мой котёнок." Balas model Rusia itu dengan nada yang sama santainya.

  


" _Kotyonok_? Kau memanggil semua kekasihmu dengan panggilan itu?" Ujar Baek Jin dengan alis terangkat.

  


Yuri menggeleng sembari tersenyum, "Tidak semua. Hanya untuk dua yang paling berarti untukku." Ia mengacak-acak rambut pria muda di sisinya.

  


" _Hyuuuung_ hentikan itu. Dua? Siapa?" Baek Jin berusaha menghindari tangan besar yang mengincar rambutnya.

  


"Penasaran?"

  


Baek Jin menatapnya dengan sebal, model tinggi itu tertawa pelan sembari mencubit pipi pria di sampingnya dengan lembut.

  


"Kau dan Lyolik."

  


Baek Jin mendengus mendengar jawabannya.

  


"Hey! Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Ujar Yuri sembari memasang wajah memelas.

  


"Kata pria yang baru saja mendeklarasikan diri sebagai kekasihku bahkan tanpa menanyakan pendapatku terlebih dahulu. Apakah kata _consent_ yang baru saja kau ucapkan hanyalah hiasan semata?" Baek Jin menjawab ketus dengan posisi kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

  


"Oh, jadi yang membuatmu keberatan adalah karena aku belum menanyakan pendapatmu?"

  


"Aku kecewa karena _consent_ yang kau bawa sebagai pembelaan ternyata hanya basa-basi."

  


Yuri tampak berpikir serius, "Baiklah, aku mengaku salah." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda menyerah. "Sekarang izinkan aku membenahi kesalahanku sebelumnya."

  


Sebelum Baek Jin sempat menimpali perkataan tersebut, Yuri sudah bangkit dari kursinya dan berlutut di hadapannya.

  


"мой котёнок, ты мое солнце, моя луна и все мои звезды."

  


Baek Jin hanya menatapnya kebingungan. Melihat tidak adanya reaksi, Yuri mengambil tangan pria di hadapannya dan membubuhkan ciuman lembut pada punggung tangannya, bagaikan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di kelopak bunga. Kini wajah Baek Jin mulai memerah.

  


" _So? котёнок, will you be my lover?_ "

  


Orang-orang disekitar mereka sudah ramai menyoraki keduanya, beberapa bahkan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk merekam momen tersebut.

  


Pria yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian itu menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menunduk dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

  


Yuri tersenyum melihat merahnya telinga Baek Jin. Ia akhirnya bersimpati dan menariknya menuju mobil. Mereka pergi diiringi siulan dan sorak sorai dari orang yang menonton kejadian tadi. Yuri tersenyum lebar sembari sesekali melambai pada kerumunan massa.

  


* * *

  


"Jin-ah? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yuri dengan khawatir saat mereka sudah memasuki mobil.

  


Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak apa-apa? Baek Jin sangat ingin mencekik Yuri dan menariknya pergi tadi, tetapi rasa malu mengalahkan segalanya. Akhirnya ia hanya mampu terdiam dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

  


Ia tidak menyangka kalimat tantangan yang ia ucapkan tanpa berpikir panjang akan membuat Yuri spontan membuat pernyataan cinta di depan khalayak ramai. Jika ia tidak mengenal baik Yuri, ia akan mencurigai model Rusia itu telah merencanakan semuanya sebelumnya.

  


Sekarang, Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi pria yang tengah menatapnya dengan cemas itu.

  


"Hey.. Jin-ah, apakah kau marah padaku?" Yuri menarik kedua tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya. Baek Jin menggeleng perlahan masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

  


"Syukurlah.. Kau tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sedari tadi. Aku khawatir pernyataan cintaku membuatmu terkejut hingga bodoh." Ujarnya dengan nada bercanda.

  


Kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat Baek Jin mengangkat kepalanya dan memukul bahu Yuri dengan agak keras.

  


"Kau yang bodoh! Bisa-bisanya membuat kericuhan di depan umum seperti itu! Apa kau tidak tahu itu kedai kopi favoritku?! Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau aku mau membeli kopi di sana lagi??" Ia masih memukul-mukul bahu Yuri untuk melampiaskan kekesalan dan rasa malunya, pria tinggi itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sebaliknya ia terlihat lega karena Baek Jin sudah bersedia membuka mulutnya lagi.

  


"Tenanglah, kita tidak melakukan tindak kejahatan apapun. Jika kau ingin kopi dari kedai itu, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana lagi untuk membelinya." Ujar Yuri dengan lembut sembari menahan pukulan pria di hadapannya.

  


"Apa kau bilang?! Mengantarkanku??! Apakah kau ingin membuat kericuhan lagi???" Baek Jin berhenti memukul, setelah Yuri menggenggam kedua tangannya sembari mengusapnya dengan lembut.

  


"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kita tidak akan ke sana lagi. Mari kita cari kedai kopi enak lainnya."

  


"Tapi itu kedai terdekat dari tempat latihanku. Lagipula kedai kopi lain tidak seenak kedai itu." Baek Jin merengut sebal.

  


Yuri hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah mendengar perkataan Baek Jin. Tampaknya, untuk saat ini apapun yang ia katakan akan selalu salah.

  


"Tenanglah, pengakuan seperti tadi bukanlah hal yang langka. Aku yakin dalam beberapa hari mereka akan melupakannya." 

  


"Benarkah?" Baek Jin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus pria di sampingnya. 

  


Yuri mengangguk dengan bersemangat, ia berusaha keras menenangkan pria kesayangannya.

  


"Baiklah, tapi untuk sementara lebih baik kita cari kedai kopi lain."

  


"Apapun perintahmu, мой котёнок."

  


Jawaban Yuri membuatnya mendengus sembari memalingkan wajah ke arah luar jendela.

  


Model Rusia itu menghela nafas pasrah. Ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan meluncur menuju apartemen Baek Jin.

  


* * *

  


Sikap Baek Jin baru mulai melunak setelah ia selesai mandi dan makan. Perut yang kosong memang seringkali membuat Baek Jin lebih mudah tersulut emosi.

  


Sebisa mungkin Yuri berusaha untuk tidak mengungkit kejadian di kedai kopi tadi. Ia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Baek Jin yang tidak mengacuhkan dirinya, seakan ia hanyalah vas bunga penghias ruangan.

  


Ia tengah mengganti-ganti saluran TV dan mencari acara menarik untuk ditonton, ketika Baek Jin duduk di sampingnya.

  


"Bisa jelaskan soal kejadian tadi?" Tanya pria itu sambil menatapnya tajam. Ia duduk menyamping menghadap Yuri sembari menyandarkan badannya ke punggung sofa.

  


Yuri segera meletakkan _remote_ TV, dan menghadapkan badannya ke pria di sampingnya. "Bagian mana yang perlu kuperjelas?"

  


"Semuanya? Ceritakan dari awal."

  


Pria tinggi itu mencoba sebisa mungkin merangkumkan seluruh kejadian yang ia alami di kedai kopi tadi. Baek Jin mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa menyela sekalipun.

  


"Jadi, semua ini dimulai dari pertanyaan Sangho?"

  


Yuri mengangguk mengiyakan.

  


"Dan bagian dimana _hyung_ menyatakan cinta, hanyalah kelanjutan dari drama itu?"

  


Yuri hampir saja mengangguk lagi sebelum ia menyadari ada yang aneh pada pemilihan kata Baek Jin. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah pria di hadapannya yg mulai mengeras dan menatapnya dengan dingin.

  


"Bukan begitu, Jin-ah. Dengarkan aku.."

  


"Oh, apakah _hyung_ merasa aku tidak mendengarkan sedari tadi?" Nada sinis pria muda itu membuat Yuri dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

  


"Jika memang ada bagian yang terlewat, jelaskanlah. Aku masih mendengarkan." Yuri tahu dari raut wajahnya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak senang lagi.

  


"Sebelum kau salah paham lagi, dengarkan penjelasanku.. Pertanyaan Sangho memang menjadi pemicu semua kejadian tadi. Tapi apa kau pikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan mempengaruhi pertemanan kita tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu? Apakah di matamu aku seseorang yang impulsif?"

  


Baek Jin masih menatapnya dengan curiga tetapi ekspresinya sedikit melunak. Yuri bersorak di dalam hati melihatnya, tampaknya ia masih memiliki harapan.

  


"Aku sudah mulai memikirkan tentang kita berdua sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Ingat saat terakhir kali aku datang ke tempat latihanmu?"

  


Pria di hadapannya mengernyitkan dahi, mencoba mengingat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan ragu.

  


"Saat kau sedang berganti pakaian, aku bertemu dengan Kookhoen. Dia menanyakan tentang keseriusanku dalam menjalin hubungan denganmu, yang tentu saja membuatku kaget. Sebelumnya, tidak terpikirkan olehku untuk melihatmu lebih dari sekedar teman dekat." Yuri melirik Baek Jin yang tengah serius mendengarkan ceritanya.

  


"Kookhoen mengeluarkan beberapa sumpah serapah sebelum akhirnya menenangkan diri dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang berbeda padaku." Yuri terlihat berusaha mengingat sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

  


_"Apakah hyung tidak akan merasa kehilangan, jika Baek Jin memiliki kekasih yang dia prioritaskan di atas hyung sekalipun?"_

  


Baek Jin mengangkat alisnya mendengar Yuri menirukan pertanyaan Kookhoen tersebut.

  


"Saat itu aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan kondisi yang ia tanyakan. Tetapi semenjak itu aku menjadi lebih sadar akan kehadiranmu, termasuk soal beberapa pria yang mengejarmu."

  


Pria di hadapannya mengernyitkan dahi dan memiringkan kepalanya. Yuri tahu Baek Jin tidak selalu sadar akan niatan pria yang mendekatinya.

  


"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa mereka, yang pasti beberapa diantaranya telah mundur semenjak aku mulai rutin menjemputmu usai latihan."

  


Mata Baek Jin membulat seakan tidak percaya alasan dibalik mengapa _hyung_ nya mulai rutin menjemputnya beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

  


Yuri tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresinya. Ia mencubit gemas pipi Baek Jin sebelum melanjutkan,

  


"Selama ini aku selalu berpikir, kau akan mencari wanita sebagai kekasihmu. Saat aku mencoba membayangkan, kupikir.. Jelas aku tidak akan bisa bersaing dan wanita itu juga tidak bisa menyaingi posisiku sebagai pria nomor satu untukmu." Ia mengambil salah satu tangan Baek Jin dan mulai memainkan jarinya.

  


Yuri merasa gugup, berbicara seperti ini membuatnya merasa seolah ditelanjangi, rapuh, tanpa perlindungan apapun.

  


Ia terkejut saat mendapati tangan Baek Jin balik menggenggam tangannya, seolah meyakinkan dirinya, 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja'. Ia tersenyum lemah sebelum menarik tangan Baek Jin dan menempelkan dahinya pada tangan mereka yang bertautan.

  


"Tetapi saat membayangkan ada pria lain yang lebih kau prioritaskan. Aku… Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Hanya membayangkan kau akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan pria lain membuat dadaku terasa terhimpit." Suara Yuri sedikit tercekat menjelang akhir kalimat.

  


Yuri merasa tangannya ditarik, dan saat mengangkat kepalanya, ia telah berada dalam pelukan Baek Jin. Tangan pemuda itu kini mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan gerakan ritmis secara perlahan.

  


"Bodoh.." Gumam Baek Jin pelan. Kalimat yang seharusnya bermakna mengejek itu diucapkan dengan nada yang penuh kasih sayang.

  


Yuri berpikir, ia rela dipanggil bodoh seumur hidupnya, jika Baek Jin mengucapkannya seperti itu.

  


"Mengapa _hyung_ tidak menanyakannya langsung kepadaku? Bukankah dengan begitu semuanya akan menjadi jelas?" Pria yang memeluknya bertanya setengah berbisik. Yuri melingkarkan lengannya ke belakang pinggang Baek Jin dan menarik pria itu ke pangkuannya.

  


" _hyung_!" Baek Jin mengeluarkan suara protes, tetapi tidak berusaha untuk turun dari pangkuannya. Ia hanya bergerak untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman untuk kakinya.

  


"Aku…. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ingin rasanya menanyakan langsung padamu, tetapi aku takut membuatmu merasa jijik dan menjauh dariku." Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher pria di pangkuannya, dan menghirup wangi sampo menenangkan yang mengingatkannya pada rumah.

  


"Bodoh.. Bagaimana _hyung_ tahu tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu?" Baek Jin memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberi ruang agar Yuri dapat mengistirahatkan kepalanya dengan leluasa.

  


"Jika kutanya jawabanmu atas pernyataanku di kedai tadi, apakah aku harus bersiap-siap patah hati?" Ia bergumam pada kulit leher Baek Jin. Kehangatan tubuh pria di pangkuannya memberikan rasa aman.

  


Sempat terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk mengurung Baek Jin di apartemen miliknya, jika pria itu menolaknya. Tetapi pikiran itu dengan cepat ia hapuskan.

  


Yuri berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, yang ia inginkan bukan hanya tubuh pria ini, tetapi juga hati dan kehadirannya sebagai rekan untuk menjalani hidup bersama.

  


Baek Jin mencubit kedua pipi Yuri dan memaksanya untuk bertatap muka. "Buang jauh-jauh pikiran negatifmu, _hyung_. Tatap mataku, dan katakan bayangan siapa yang tercermin di dalamnya?"

  


Yuri mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. "Bayanganku?" Jawabnya ragu. Ia tidak bisa menebak maksud dari perkataan Baek Jin dan hanya dapat menatapnya dengan bingung.

  


Pria di pangkuannya mengerang frustasi sembari menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Yuri. " _Hyung_ bukankah kau seorang jenius? anggota MENSA? Apakah terlalu sulit untuk menangkap maksud perkataanku?"

  


Model tinggi itu terlalu terpesona melihat pria kesayangannya dari jarak sangat dekat, hingga ia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

  


Baek Jin menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'bodoh', sebelum mengatakan, "Jika _hyung_ masih tidak mengerti dengan jawabanku ini, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan."

  


Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Yuri.

  


Yuri merasa seakan badannya teraliri listrik, matanya membulat. Akan sangat bodoh jika ia masih belum mengerti jawaban Baek Jin saat ini. Ia menyentuh pipi pria dihadapannya dan memperdalam tautan mereka.

  


Akhirnya ia harus melepaskan ciuman mereka karena pria di pangkuannya menepuk-nepuk bahunya beberapa kali. Wajah Baek Jin terlihat memerah, nafasnya terengah-engah, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yuri, berusaha mengambil sebanyak mungkin udara yang dapat ia hirup.

  


Model Rusia itu tertawa perlahan melihatnya. "Jin-ah, jangan lupa bernafas melalui hidungmu. Jika kau pingsan akibat kehabisan nafas setelah ku cium, aku akan sangat sedih." Ia menggoda pria kesayangannya dan mendapat tepukan keras di bahunya sebagai balasan.

  


"Hentikan itu! Aku hanya kurang terbiasa." Gerutu Baek Jin pelan.

  


"Tenang saja, kekasihmu ini akan memastikan kau mendapat cukup latihan." Ujar Yuri sembari mencuri kecupan di pipinya. Baek Jin mencubit pinggangnya dengan sebal.

  


"Jadi? Apa _hyung_ sudah mengerti jawaban dariku?"

  


Yuri mengangguk cepat beberapa kali seperti anak ayam yang mematuki beras. "Mengerti, aku mengerti." Ia menyentuh wajah pria di pangkuannya dan memfokuskan pandangan pada mata yang berbinar itu.

  


"Tapi Jin-ah, ingatlah.. Pria yang kau pilih ini tidak dapat ditukar atau dikembalikan sekalipun kau merasa bosan atau bahkan muak melihatnya."

  


Baek Jin mengangkat alisnya dan memasang wajah berpura-pura berpikir. "Jika aku ingin menukarkannya apakah mungkin pemilik tokonya akan memberikan barang dengan kualitas yang lebih baik?" Ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

  


Yuri segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Baek Jin. "Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Pria ini adalah terbitan edisi terbatas, hanya ada satu di muka bumi dan kau tidak akan mendapat kualitas yang setara di manapun."

  


Baek Jin tertawa lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya. "Memangnya siapa yang cukup bodoh untuk menukarkan pria yang seperti ini?" Ujarnya sembari mengangkat dagu Yuri dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, seolah sedang mengamati wajahnya.

  


Yuri tidak tahan melihat ekspresi menggoda di wajahnya. Ia menahan pipi pria itu dan membubuhkan satu-dua kecupan kecil di bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya kembali memperdalam ciuman mereka.

  


Ia kembali melepaskan Baek Jin yang kehabisan nafas, sembari tertawa kecil.

  


"Jadi? Sejak kapan tuan muda ini menaruh hati padaku?" Tanya Yuri dengan nada menggoda pada pria di pangkuannya.

  


Baek Jin mencubit pinggangnya sembari merengut. Ia lalu memiringkan kepala seolah berpikir keras. "Hmm.. Aku rasa _hyung_ sudah tahu kalau aku merasa wajahmu tampan bahkan sebelum kita saling mengenal?"

  


Yuri menaikkan alisnya. "Kau menyukaiku bahkan sebelum kita berkenalan?"

  


Pria di pangkuannya tertawa renyah dan mendorong pipinya ke satu sisi, "Bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Saat itu aku hanya merasa wajahmu enak dipandang, hanya sebagai _eye candy, hyung_."

  


Kalimatnya membuat model tinggi itu merengut. Derai tawa Baek Jin semakin keras melihat tingkah kekanakan _hyung_ nya.

  


"Aku selalu mengira kau hanya tertarik pada wanita untuk kau jadikan kekasih. Jadi aku cukup tahu diri dan tidak pernah berharap untuk menjadi lebih dari teman."

  


Mata Yuri membulat mendengar perkataannya. Pikirannya dipenuhi kemungkinan terburuk tentang apa yang akan terjadi kalau saja Kookhoen tidak menanyakan mengenai hubungan mereka dan membuatnya tersadar tentang pentingnya arti Baek Jin.

  


Ia menarik pria itu hingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka dan membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Baek Jin.

  


" _Hyung_?"

  


Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menghirup aroma pria itu dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak mau membayangkan, nyaris saja aku melewatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasihmu."

  


Baek Jin mengusap punggungnya, menenangkan. "Tidak perlu membayangkan hal semacam itu. Bukankah sekarang kita sudah sampai pada titik ini?"

  


Yuri mengeluarkan bunyi setuju, sebelum akhirnya kembali terdiam.

  


"Jadi? Sejak kapan kau mulai menyukaiku?" Ia kembali mengejar topik pembicaraan mereka yang belum tuntas.

  


Pria di pangkuannya tertawa kecil. "Kukira _hyung_ tidak akan melanjutkan topik itu." Ia memainkan rambut Yuri sembari mencoba mengingat. "Sepertinya, sejak sikap _hyung_ padaku mulai berubah? Awalnya aku tidak berani berharap. Aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku sendiri berulang kali kalau _hyung_ hanya melihatku sebagai teman."

  


"Tetapi kelakuanmu yang selalu berubah menjadi teritorial setiap kali Sangho mendekat, sungguh membuatku curiga. Bahkan Hyunbin juga menyampaikan protes padaku. Ia memintaku meluruskan padamu bahwa ia tidak berusaha merebutku darimu. Saat kukatakan padanya, 'Aku dan Yuri _hyung_ hanya teman biasa.' Ia menatapku seolah tidak percaya."

  


Yuri ikut tertawa mendengar ceritanya. Ia berusaha mengingat, sepertinya ia memang pernah bersikap mengintimidasi pada Hyunbin.

  


"Aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada Kookhoen, ya?"

  


Baek Jin mengangguk setuju. "Traktir dia makan daging, _hyung_!"

  


Yuri tertawa renyah, "Aku rasa, yang bersemangat ingin makan daging adalah tuan muda yang ini." Ujarnya sembari menggelitik pinggang pria di pangkuannya.

  


Baek Jin tertawa lepas dan berusaha menghindari tangan Yuri. " _Hyung_!! Hentikan! Geli!" Model Rusia itu terus mengejar pinggangnya hingga ia terjatuh ke sofa. " _Hyuuuung~_!!"

  


Pria tinggi itu akhirnya menghentikan aksinya dan ikut menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Baek Jin.

  


"Jin-ah?"

  


"Hmm?"

  


"Pindahlah ke apartemenku."

  


" _Hyung_ , pria mana yang langsung mengajak kekasihnya tinggal bersama di hari yang sama ia menyatakan perasaan?"

  


"Pria di hadapanmu ini."

  


"Hmm.. Tanyakan lagi besok. Sekarang aku tidak mau berpikir, aku ingin beristirahat."

  


"Baiklah, ayo kita ke kamar."

  


Yuri bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu kekasihnya berdiri.

  


Saat tiba di depan pintu kamar, Baek Jin berbalik dan menunjuk dada Yuri, "Pulanglah _hyung_ , sekarang sudah malam."

  


"Kau mengusirku?" Yuri berpura-pura terluka. "Apa aku tidak boleh menginap?" Tanya pria tinggi itu dengan muka memelas.

  


Baek Jin tertawa kecil melihatnya. " _Hyung_ , pulanglah." Ujarnya sembari menepuk pipi kekasihnya.

  


Yuri menghela nafas berat, triknya gagal dan kini ia harus berpisah. Manusia memang tidak selalu bisa mendapatkan yang mereka inginkan.

  


"Berhenti bertingkah penuh drama." Baek Jin mendorong bahunya. "Pulanglah dan cepat beristirahat, kita akan bertemu kembali esok hari."

  


Model Rusia itu tersenyum lebar, sebelum menarik pinggang pria di hadapannya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

  


"Sudah kukatakan hentikan dram-" Kalimat Baek Jin terpotong saat Yuri mengunci mulutnya dengan bibirnya.

  


Pria tinggi itu menciumnya sembari mengarahkan Baek Jin memasuki kamar dan mendorongnya ke kasur. Semua itu ia lakukan tanpa melepaskan kontak pada bibir mereka.

  


Ciuman kali ini berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Ia menyerang bibir Baek Jin dengan agresif, tangannya tidak berhenti menyusuri tubuh kekasihnya, membelai dan memberikan tekanan yang menyebabkan beberapa desahan terlepas dari bibir pria dalam pelukannya itu.

  


Yuri tersenyum puas saat Baek Jin mengejar bibirnya ketika ia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pria kesayangannya mengeluarkan bunyi protes sebelum menarik bajunya mendekat dan kembali merekatkan bibir mereka.

  


Sepertinya ia telah berhasil menyalakan api di dalam diri kekasihnya.

  


Ia kembali melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu memberikan kecupan menyusuri leher Baek Jin. "Jin-ah, bukankah aku harus pulang ke apartemenku?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendahnya di dekat telinga pria itu.

  


Baek Jin menggumamkan umpatan, sebelum mendorong bahu Yuri menjauh dan menatap matanya. "Jika kau pulang ke apartemenmu sekarang, jangan harap untuk menginjakkan kaki di tempatku lagi." Geramnya.

  


Yuri tertawa kecil sembari menyusuri bibir kekasihnya dengan jarinya. "да, мой котёнок. Aku hanya memastikan kau telah memberikan _consent_ untukku menginap malam ini."

  


Baek Jin mendengus sebal, "Bertanggungjawablah untuk sesuatu yang sudah kau mulai!"

  


"конечно, мой котёнок. конечно." Jawabnya dengan suara rendah yang membuat kekasihnya menarik bagian depan bajunya dan kembali menautkan bibir mereka.

  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Additional notes:**  
>  котёнок (Russian): kitten  
> мой котёнок (Russian): my kitten  
> да (Russian): Iya  
> конечно (Russian): Tentu saja
> 
> ты мое солнце, моя луна и все мои звезды (Russian):  
>  _You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars._  
>  Kutipan dari puisi E.E. Cummings yang di alih bahasa ke bahasa Rusia


End file.
